


COLEDD: THE SHIP YOU NEVER KNEW YOU NEEDED. UNTIL NOW.

by CakeIsMyHeart



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, SPREAD THIS SHIP LIKE NUTELLA, oh look a smexy chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeIsMyHeart/pseuds/CakeIsMyHeart
Summary: YOU FOUND IT





	1. Chapter 1

This is an intro.  
Ypu have stumbled upon a glorious ship.  
Coledd.  
More specifically,  
Male!Human!Cola x Edd  
Yes,you read that right.  
Prepare, and spread this rarepair.  
GO FORTH!

Please make requesys! I will do them asap!


	2. Stripper Au, Songfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO FIRs one SHOT!  
> ENJOY!!!

SOng: Cola Song, Inna

Edds pov:

We got that coca cola bottle shape shape shape

We got awesome that sugar do you want a taste taste taste

I sat at the bar, glancing at the stage. Apparently a stripper here was known as "Cola" so my friends brought me here to check it out. Tom and Tord (Who I thought hated eachother. whaaaaat?) Were off dancing on the dance floor,while matt was drinking a Shirley temple. I sat at the bar with my cola, waiting.

"And finally, your favorite little boy, Cola!"

i glanced my eyes in the direction of the pole, and almost spat my drink out.

We take it all around the globe

baby everywhere we go, 

Make it hot when my momma arrives

Shake shake shake,

he was gorgeous. He had a feminine figure, and long auburn hair, framing his face. His hair was slightly curled, and he wore a red sequined crop top, bright red booty shorts with the word "cola" embroidered on the butt. His eyes were closed, as he danced on the pole. His hips swaying to the beat. His hair looked soft, and was tied in a loose ponytail by a red and white ribbon.

I glanced around, checking to see if I was the only one lookin. to my relief, almost everyone was.

I looked back and locked eyes with him by accident. My face flushed when he winked at me, suddenly dropping upside down. His.knee high boots in the air, and his hair just barely touching the stage.

Like oh, you know you want it

Ay, andale

Oh, you know we got it

Ah, smile we say

 

He had a tan, and it made his skin glow in the light,and I was mesmerized at the beauty called cola that was before me.

Soy Latina baby

Soy Latina baby

Ok, let's party, say ole

Soy Latina y la noche we own it, baby

OK, let's party, say ole, ole

The lights flashed brightly, and he left the stage. I blinked out of my stupor, turning my attention back to my cola. Then, the bartender came over with a furious expression, slamming down a card in front of me.

I jumped up in surprise. "Wah!"

He furrowed his brows at me, and scoffed. "Cola asked me to give this card to you, he's gonna be out ina minute," he growled, jealousy in his eyes. "TCh, lucky bastard," he mumbled as he walked away. Meanwhile, I was shook. A card?

I picked it up, reading it and blushing.

It read:

"Heya! You seem cute and nice! Wanna hang sometime? Here's my personal number hun,

(XXX) XXX XXX

-Cola"

I had never even met the guy before, and he gave me his number. I mean yeah he's gorgeoua, but why'd he pick me out of the whole crowd?

"Hey," I heard a soft voice call out. I felt a hand tap my.shoulder. I whipped back around. "Yeah?...." My next words died in my throat.

There stood Cola, in a red hoodie and black skinny jeans. His hair in a pony tail and hands stuffed in his pockets. I looked again and saw that his hoodie actually looked like a cola can. It was pretty cute.

"Hey," he said again. I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah?" I asked somewhat shy. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly . Cola smiled.

"You seem nice, " he said. "Wanna dance?" I pocketed the card and finished my drink. "Yeah, lets go," I said and we walked to the dance floor.

I got that Coca Cola bottle shape, shape, shape  
But how much Cola can your body take, take, take  
Everytime I come around  
Now you know it's going down  
Make it hot when mama arrives  
Shake, shake, shake

We danced and danced, bodies pressed close, paying no mind to those around us. He was a good dancer and just was so small to me. Then the songs ended and he dragged me off the floor, muttering something about the rythym being off.

We sat back down, and chat some more. I looked around and saw Tom and Tord almost falling over, so I smiled and said I had to go. As I left, I heard Cola call our to me; "Call me, Edd!" And waved at me.

i smirked.

i think I will.

Soy Latina baby  
Soy Latina baby  
Ok, let's party, say ole  
Soy Latina y la noche we own it, baby  
OK, let's party, say ole, ole

~~FIN~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That didn't end well. i can't end things.  
> ALso, PLEASE MAKE REQUESTS!


	3. Magical Opposite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A magic od au.  
> Cola the impulsive popular shorty  
> Edd,the skinny, taller, quiet guy.  
> What could possibly go wrong?

edd's pov:

'Here at Mystica Acadamy, there is so much to see and do. We offer the very BEST of courses (in both meals and education, fufufu) and are the very best magic academy in the world. Our top students go on to be the greatest of legends, and we have been here for over 700 years!'

Huh. I remember reading that in the pamphlet advertising this school. It was rumored to be hard to get into, but really, its not. The written test is what gets people, really.

Oh, who am I?

I'm Edd. A student at Mystica Academy. 3rd year. And....I'm a loner.

actually, that's not true.

I'm selective and keep to my self.

And I am unfortunate enough to like the most popular guy in the academy. He's in my year, and he's the best in every subject. Geez, I sound like some cliche girl in love from a cheesy romance movie.

Anyway, it was a normal Tuesday, I sat with my friends, Tom, an emotions worker, Matt, a really good dampener, and Tord, who may not look it, but he's actually a really good steam sea wizard.

And then....there's....me.

I'm just a sketcher, really. I draw things, they affect or do what I want them to do. I guess I'm okay at it. But really, I'm NOTHING next to Cola.

See, Cola is currently the only paladin our school has, so he can use ANY magic pretty well. It's part of what made him so popular, really. He's gorgeous and talented. He practically SHINES. Meanwhile, I just....look sleep deprived, am skinny (I have tried to gain weight, never works), and have mediocre grades. I mean, I'm a couple inches taller than him, but that's really it.

~~~~~

Meanwhile, while edd is stewing and staring at cola, cola is staring back, and is an impulsive lil shit!

~~~~~

Cola's pov:

It's silly really, something out of a cheesy romance novela, but I have been looking at this other guy in my year, Edd Smithy, and I just have been thinking he's so cute! Y 'know, his cheek looks soft....

At last, an idea popped into my head. I stood quickly, smiling to my tablemates. "Sorry ladies, but....I will be right back!" I hopped away in the direction of edd. He didn't seem to notice me until I actually was right next to him and said, "Hi! You're really cute, you know that?" I don't think it s TOO out of line, right? 

anyways, his 3 friends (whom I forgot were there, oh! Is that matt?) all choked when I said that, as edd, choosing instead to stare at me with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, just blushed and stuttered. "Uh...I...um. T t thank you?" He managed out at last. I grinned.

"You're welcome!" I leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek, and then....he passed out.

i stood there frozen as I stared at his crumpled body. Am I cursed? Is my KISS cursed?! Is he?! Aaaah "reviem!" I shouted, casting a quick spell on him. His eyes fluttered open while I leaned over him. "Edd! A a are....you okay?! You passed out and....geez...am I cursed?!" I squeeked. 

Edd just got up and ran away from the table, leaving everyone confused.

3rd pov:

For the next several weeks, everytime cola gave edd a hug or pecked edd on the cheek, edd passed out or got pretty damn close to it.

Every time edd passed out, Tom and Tord would hug for dear life screaming their heads off that edd was dead while matt tried to tell them th at he was just passed out.

cola would freak and start rambling on about how he and his kisses were cursed and try to figure out what was wrong. This happened regularly, until finally....

"WHAT?!" A shrill edds voice shrieked.

" Go up and kiss him! " Matilda repeated, ell nodding furiously next to her. "This is getting annoying as hell to watch," Tam added.

" I...I couldn't! " edd stuttered, a furious blush covering his face.

It went on like that, until finally, edd conceded.

It happened a week later.

cola was moping about a theoretical curse while edd mustered up al l his courage and walked up to Cola.

cola lit up as he saw edd. "E--Mph!" Edd yanked cola up by the collar and kissed him square on the lips and put him back down. "S s stop being an idiot, Cola," edd. mumbled. "You're not cursed, I just get easily embarrassed," he turned and started to walk away, but cola pulled him back into a hug. "Really? That means I can say this now!" He giggled .

He reached up and pulled edds face toward himself, so their noses were touching. "I did a soul sweep earlier this week, I love you too, edd," and then, they kissed once more, and for once, edd didn't faint. 

~FIN~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahah that was fun


	4. Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst ahead. Part one.

Crack.

There I stood, in the doorway, as I saw the man I thought to be my lover in the arms of another, his best friend. 

They paid no mind to me, continuing with their passionate kiss, not knowing how hurt I was from this.

Quietly, I slipped off my ring, and my eyes widened as right there, I saw it 's match. Abandoned, alone, on the vanity. I smiled sadly, and quickly rushed away to my room, trying so hard not to cry.

Yes, even though Edd and I were together, we had not shared a room completely. I still had my own room, he had his. And now, I was glad for it.

Quickly, I threw open my door, tears brimming, threatening to fall, but I kept them at bay, wiping my eyes so I could see. I pulled open a drawer, pulling out a pad of paper and my emergency 5 months share of the rent, scribbling down some bullshit excuse that I wanted to spend a while with my family.

"Cola?" I heard a voice call out. I froze, but relaxed upon realizing it was not Edd, as I had feared. I turned to Tom, saying "Heya buddy! What's up?" I glanced to his left, realizing him and Tord had switched hoodies again, I smiled. Genuinely this time.

"What's all the racket? We heard you start shuffling about in 'ere," tom replied sleepily.

"Heh,not much really.view" I chuckled. " just remembered I'm going on a trip. Have to pack up real quick and get to the airport, ya know? " i smiled. "Don't worry about me guys, I just need to go on a trip, get some 'me time', you know?"

They nodded, seeming to understand, then wandered back to their room.

I smiled. I would miss them. A bit.

My heart ached.

I continued to pack my bag, quickly calling up my brother Cherry to see if I could stay a while. After all, nobody here really knew about Cherry, and he can keep a secret.

Bring.

Come on.....

Briiiiing.

Pick UP......

Click. "Hello?" I heard.

" HEy, Cher, quick question. Can I crash at yours for a bit? "

"Yeah! Come on over. You got a key?"

" Yeah, "

"Cool. See you in a couple hours,"

" Yeah, "

Click.

i sighed, leaning against the walk and sliding down, glancing at my already mostly bare room. I was usually pretty minimalistic with my decor, I've realized.

i smile once more, getting up and throwing my bag over my shoulder, listening for any noises.

silence.

the creaking of a bed had stopped a while ago, so I assumed Edd and Matt were asleep, and given how wasted Tom and Tord were? Well....I smirked. I have the perfect opportunity to go.

I quickly took my two bags downstairs, loading them into my car, and put my note and rent money on the table, doing a quick clean up of the house before finally standing in the doorway, looking back, and murmuring, "Adios amigos. Adios. I may see you soon," before closing the door, starting up my car, and driving away, path set for my brother Cherry's house.

Time passed slowly, and it would be another hour and a half before I'd get there, so I decided to think over the events of the past 4 hours. No, this whole relationship I was/am in.

edd and I were together for....5 years? ENgaged, mostly happy. Had a row every now and then, but we were usually pretty peaceful.

i won't say that this is my first realization that Edd was cheating. No, I have known.the past few months really. Though I assume it was much longer than that.

But I never thought he would cheat when I was in the very same house, only two rooms away.

How did this happen?

Well, edd and I often work very late, so I was coming in to say hello and bounce some ideas off him, maybe cuddle, and accidentally fall asleep. You know, like usual. But tonight, I peeked in, and what did I see? My boyfriend of 5 years, fiance of 3 months, making out with our mutual friend. Ouch man. Ouch.

Now, I was very hurt, and MAYBE I just overreacted, but that is why I am disappearing for maybe....A month? A week? More? who knows. I'm going under the radar to cool my jets. I need it.

i stop in front of a cute house, 2 stories, large yards, backyard is completely fenced, and park in the driveway. It's funny how fast time flies when you're stewing and thinking over your getting cheated on.

Ugh.

I stop in front of the door, bags set beside me, ready to unlock it when suddenly, it opens up, and I am pulled into my big brother's friendly embrace.

"Oh Cola.....Stay as long as you need, I won't tell a soul,"

HEh, well, some things never change, do they?

time to hit the hay.

~ ~~The Next Day~~~

I wake up with the sun in my eyes, a warm body next to me. I smile, holding it close, not wanting to get up.

"G'morning Edd...." I hear Matt's voice.

My smile stays, but my heart doesn't exactly flutter at Matt's morning voice. "Mornin' Matt,"

He sits up, blinking the sleep from his eyes, wrinkling his nose at the smell penetrating the air. "Wanna get up?" He asks.

i shrug. " sure I guess, " I got out of bed, walking over to the vanity where I put my ring the previous night, I saw a slight difference.

There on the vanity, sat not only my ring, but the ring I had proposed to Cola with.

My eyes widened, I quickly put on a robe, running to Cola's room, and slamming the door open. No cola. A neat, minimalist room, with the bed nicely made. I slowly approached the bed, reaching out to feel it.

It was cold. As though undisturbed for hours.

'Okay Edd, calm down. You know Cola well enough to know that sometimes he wakes up really early to go to the gym and eat on his own. Or maybe he's around the house, or will be back soo n!'

I rushed to the kitchen, and my heart droppped to the floor.

There was a note and an envelope on the table. Not much else. It was clean, not a speck of dust in sight.

"Mornin' edd," I heard a groggy voice mumble, as they shoved past me.

"Tom! HEy, where's cola?" I asked, confused and scared.

"Cola? Uh...." He thought fora moment.

"Didn't he say he was going on a trip to like....find himself last night? " My Norwegian friend piped up, approaching and opening a cabinet. "What's on the table?"

" I'll che ck, " Tom said, grabbing the note, and befoee I could process or even stop them, Tom began to read the note.

"'Hey guys! SO, I assume you all have noticed I'm gone, well don't worry about me! I'm going on a trip somewhere, I don't know how long I'll be gone, but here's my share for the next 5 months' rent. Love you all! Cola', "

Tord frowned. "Wouldn't cola usually plan this out 2 weeks ahead, at LEAST?" He sounded suspicious . "Come to think of it...Edd...Aren't you holding both you guys' rings?"

I froze, looking fown.

indeed I was, I hadn't put them down.

Matt came in at that moment, a big goofy smile on his face. "Hey guys! What's up?" He asked, all innocent.

"Cola...he..." I sobbed. I never expected this to ever happen. " He's not here... "

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, please make requests!!?


	5. Broken Heart part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this was late. More to come. <3!  
> Happy holidays!

"Cola's not here? Where'd he go? Why'd he leave his ring?"

Those words fell from Matt's mouth, voicing everyone's thoughts at that moment, and all eyes snapped back to edd, who still held the rings clutched tight in his hand.

Edd's lip trembled, regret washed over him in a flood. And he didn't look up as he merely whispered, "Matt....Cola saw. Cola knows. And now....Cola....he..."

" cola saw what?! " Tom pressed on, having an idea of what it was Cola saw, but refusing to believe it was true. Edd wasn't a cheater, was he?

"Matt, what did Cola see?" Tord asked.

" Matt, don't --"

Matt didn't hear, he'd been in his own mind for a moment. "He walked in on us sleeping?" Confusion written clear on his face.

Tom and Tord turned to edd, who was hiding his face, and saw that Matt was leaning on the doorframe more than usual. "Oh no...You guys did NOT do what I think you did, did you?" Silence. " you did! "

~~Meanwhile ~~

I sat in a park wearing my usual red hoodie, making me look like a cola can. Hooray. i am a soda.

sometimes, I wonder if the fact my name was Cola was the reason edd asked me to become his friend at first.

I smile.

I still love that idiot, I'm not gonna lie.

HEll, I don't even think I'm mad at Matt.

I just feel....

Betrayed.

Lied to.

I wonder who initiated the rendezvous?

Edd, probably. He looks innocent, but really. He's far from it.

I look at my watch. Then around me.

An old friend of mine, Fanta, was arriving any moment with Mari and Maggie. I heard Pepsi was coming too.

Where are we going?

Vacation.

"COOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAA!" I hear a chorus of 4 voices shout. I turn my head. I smile, holding out my arms as I was tackled by my four friends. But in this hug, I made the mistake of opening my eyes, and saw Edd, matt, Tom, and Tord looking for me. They were trying to pinpoint the exact location from which my name had been shouted. I know they don't associate with these people, but I am not taking my chances. "Guys, hide me!" I whisper shout.

They glance around and quickly shuffle me elsewhere, leaving the othe r four confused.

"Cooooolaaaaaaa!" I hear, and see edd running over. I look down. Fuck. My shoes and hoodie color. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, seemingly in an instant.

Nono nonononono not now please

"Cola? Wh-why....why'd you leave?" I hear edd's soft voice say to me.

tears well up in my eyes. Dammit. He has superspeed, doesn't he?

I breath out. "What Edd? Am I not allowed to go out on my own? We aren't MARRIED, and you don't own me, so what's the problem?" I snapped, wincing slightly at my tone as I turned around.

his eyes were red and puffy, nose red, cheeks tearstained....I daresay he was crying his eyes out. I glanced at Matt, who seemed too self absorbed in himself to notice or care about anything. Aww...how sweet. When you fucked your best friend. Who has (had?) A fiance. But hey. I'm not supposed to be salty. I am a sweet little soda!

"Cola....Please..." Edd muttered, crying, tugging lightly on my sleeve. I felt the tears come back.

"Edd," i start . "I...just need a break to think over what I saw last night. It's just....I....ugh.....I don't know if I can trust you with my heart and be legally bound to you, when I saw that, 3 months after you proposed," i croak out , holding back tears.

Edd sobbed. "I-I-Im s s sorry!" He cried. " it won't happen again, I promise, just pleasr, PLEASE, don't leave me! I love you! " 

I backed up. "Edd, I love you too. Just...think of this as me going on a really busy business trip, for a little bit. We just need to evaluate this relationship, by spending time apart..." I gave him a quick hug, before running to my car, getting in, and driving away, leaving all 8 of my friends there.

day 1:

Cola:

all is chill. No text from edd, two from matt asking where I was, one from tom and tord. I already feel lonely. Did some exercise. Went to a beach, drew.

Edd:

I drew some, can't bring myself to drink any cola or talk to cola yet. I fear I might mess it up. ANimated, locked myself in my room. No news from cola.

Day two:

COla:

Loneliness is setting in, so tempted to talk to edd. Chat with Tom for a minute. Mari wants me to go back into the information brokering business. Just might do that 

Edd:

Still no cola. I miss him.

Day 3:

Cola:

I caved. Chat with edd. It hurt. God I miss him. am considering my old job again. Started refreshing my memory in French.

Edd

Cola talked to me! It was cold and short. But still! I shouted and woke everyone up. Oops. He said something about considering a job?

Day 4

Cola:

UGh. Edd seems to be doing okay. From what I hear, he's locked himself away. Taking that job.

Edd

I miss cola. I feel so....incomplete without him.

Day 16

Cola:

surprise arrival. Telling nobody, want to know what I return to.

Edd

When's cola coming back?

Creeeeeaaak

2 am.

the door opens.

not a soul should be awake.

Cola puts his stuff down, and walks to edd's room. He opens the door. There's edd, alone, orking on something. Cola approached edd, seeing if he was awake. He leaned over, and peeked at what edd was doing. Suddenly, edd's eyes snapped open and he tackledd cola to the bed. The sheets were brand new, and cola themed.

"Welcome home," he mumbled, before stealing a small kiss from coala, and saying, "I missed you, and...Im so sorry, "

F


	6. Windswept tragedy Part 1?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok...quick angst

The wind blew hard over the hills, carrying dust along with it.  
Hard evidence to the dry climate here.  
With the wind, came a sweet scent.  
The scent of fresh baked cookies.  
Pleasent, welcome, and to the man standing at the entrance of town, entirely foreign.  
It had been over a year since he had last set foot in this town. The last time to save his prince and best friend.  
Back then, there wasnt a bakery right there.  
Next to the saloon.

The saloon in which he'd discovered cola.  
He smiled at the memory.  
"Oh, Edward!" The sheriff called out. "Long time no see!"  
He smiled. "Yeah, guess so. What's changed here? There wasn't a bakery last time, that's for sure," he pointed toward the bakery in question with a grin.  
Thompson nodded. "Ah, that. Young man came into town some months after you left and set up shop. Bandits tried stealing from him, didn't work.out for them,"  
Edward's eyebrow raised. "He's a good shot?"  
Thompson grinned. "You kidding? He sure is! But we all thought he was a girl when he first arrived. Don't call him that, he gets sad,"  
Edward nodded, waving to the sheriff and walking into the bakery.  
He had barely set a single foot in when the scent of bread and cookies barraged his nose.  
"Hello, sir!" A small tan guy with a pony tail leaned on the counter. He was girly, like Thompson said. "What can I do ya' for, sir?"  
Edward just stood there for a moment.  
"Sir?"  
" Oh! Yeah! Uh...... " he thought. "Well...what's there to have?" He smiled slightly .

Cola chuckled and thought for a moment, looking Edward over. "Well, we got pie fresh out the oven. That sound good?"  
Edward nodded vigorously.  
Cola turned around and started getting a slice of apple cherry pie served. "Drink? I don't serve much alcohol here, but I have root beer and cola,"  
Edward's ears perked at cola. "I'll have a cola, he said." Cola chuckled as he put the pie and bottle in front of the young man. Edward looked up in question, "What's so funny?" He asked.  
Cola waved off his question. "Not much, just my name happens to be 'Cola', is all,"  
SLAM  
There was Todd, holding some kind of box crate, in the doorway. He walked forward and put out a hand, while cola reached under the counter to toss Todd a pair of keys. "Be there in a minute....Todd,"  
Todd nodded and walked to the door at the back, opening it and walking in, before immediately kicking the door closed.  
Cola smiled at Edward. "If you need anything more, just holler. Alright?" Before rushing to the backroom Todd had just entered moments prior.  
Edward just sat there finishing his pie, with the odd feeling in his gut that something wasn't right.  
He looked towards the door, and that odd feeling only intensified.

Quickly, he finished the pie and downed the Cola, that small rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins.  
He smiled wide, almost like a child.  
Edward's pov.  
I stood, glancing around. It had been some time since Cola had gone with Todd to the backroom, it made me almost wonder if something was wrong.  
I approached the door silently.  
Inside, I could hear muffled voices.   
"Todd, look. NOT. YET."  
"But....did.....al....."  
Not yet? For what?  
I glanced around, checking my surroundings, and pressed my ear to the door as I saw nobody around.  
"Look, all I'mm sayin' is that MAYBE you should start the process-"  
"And I'M saying NO! It's Too EARLY!"  
"You don't need to yell..."  
"Obviously, I do!"  
"Cola--"  
"No! Look, you should've arrived after hours, when your shift was up. Why now?"  
"Bar accident,"  
"Do I want to know what that means?"  
"Murder,"  
"By?"  
"..."  
".....idiot."  
"Yeah...."  
"I'm guessing the body's already gone to the pigs at Mr. Sondo's?  
"Yep. It'll be gone soon."  
"Geez. Did the sheriff see?"  
"Heh...No..."  
"What was tha--Oh. OH,"  
"W-w-what is it?!"  
"OH MAH LORD,"  
"WHAT?!"  
"YOU....Hahehshah....Have...a.....CRUSH! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
"Do not!"  
"Yeah, you totally do,"  
"At least I don't sleep with as many guys as you,"  
"Oi! I sleep with whoever wants to sleep with me granted they aren't a virgin,"  
"Quite the policy,"  
"Yep!"  
"Why are you proud of this?"  
"No clue,"  
I backed away from the door. A murder? Cola and Todd are homosexuals?! I mean, It's not my business, but still!  
I bit my thumb a little, pacing in a circle. I didn't have proof, but a murder had been done, if what I heard was true!"  
I heard a bell ring, and Cola rushed out of the backroom with a frazzled Todd in tow.  
"Come on!" He shouted to me (Or Todd?) "There's an announcement!"  
I nodded and followed them to the middle of town in front of the town hall. There, on a crate, was the Sheriff.  
He pulled his pocketwatch out and checked the time, before clearing his throat.  
"Would anyone like to explain where Jonas Simmons, the richest man in town, has gone? It's been a week,"  
The Wind blew, nobody said a word.  
"Well," He reached into his pocket, unfolding the photo he'd taken out from it. "We found his clothes by a river. We're sending a search party for the body out in an hour. All volunteers meet at the saloon," and with that said, he walked away.  
TBC


	7. Home is Where You Are Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST!!!! AT LAST! SPREAD THIS SHIP LIKE NUTELLA

Cola.  
The name I have been cursed with all my life.  
The name of a soda, and me.  
So it garnered some attention.  
From a lot of people who were around when my name was mentioned.  
On top of that....I was thought of as fucking ATTRACTIVE god damn it.  
But...Yeah.  
I was a cold and distant thing that people liked.  
Until 4 years ago.  
*FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK*

I walked down the street with my two companions on either side.

We each carried a small briefcase filled with files as we walked to a convention we were registered to attend. Our client was going to meet us there as well.  
"Heh, I can't believe this guy wanted so much info! It was SO easy," Pepsi bragged.  
"True. But then again, we are just that good," Fanta hummed.  
Oh, yes. We were all unfortunate souls named after sodas. They weren't nicknames. They were on our birth certificates.  
From our parents. Who all knew eachother.  
So yeah, we've got a close bond between us.  
We stood in front of the convention center for a moment, checked ourselves in at this weird convention, and went searching for our clients.  
We found them at a small guns booth and asked to have a chat, discussed terms, made the trade, walked away.  
The short ringleader of the group was this guy with dirty blonde hair fashioned into two horns wearing a red hoodie, while his companions wore pink and yellow. They looked like a family, and the guy in red had a serious baby face.  
When we were out of the view of prying eyes we counted our earnings, finding we'd been payed more than anticipated, and that we'd been left with a card reading, 'We will be doing business more often,'  
I shrugged and waved goodbye to my friends, as I left to wander the convention. As I left, I heard them mutter, '10,000 pounds each? That's ridiculously lavish,"  
"Guess he wanted all he could get on those people,"  
"Yeah, but I recall Mari and Cola finding something that they didn't put in the files,"  
"Really?! What?"  
"I don't know!"  
By the time they turned to ask me, I was already out of sight, holding in my chuckles.  
I walked over to the art booths and perused the array of tools and works, even purchasing some for later use. I noticed the horned man chatting with several more people, a tall man in a green hoodie, another tall guy wearing a blue hoodie and....MIRROR?! I gasped. My friend ditched our plans for tonight because she had a DATE! Oh....I grinned. I am going to have so much fun. She clutched onto an admittedly handsome man with a green coat's arm, smiling like an idiot. I sashayed over, letting my hair down and looking more feminine overall.  
"So," I purred. "This is why you didn't want to hang with everyone tonight?" my eyes looked cold.  
She paled. "I-"  
I laughed, buckling forward clutching my stomach. "You should've just said so!" I wiped a tear from my eye. " I thought you had to go see your mom or our old boss or something. Or that you had a doctor's appointment for some rare disease. But /THIS/?! HA! It's too rich too pass up!"  
"Don't-!"  
I turned and skipped away. "I'm telling~"  
She scoffed."Who?"  
"Your dad,"  
"Where's your proof?"  
I waved my phone, showing her the picture I took. "Right here,"  
"You little-"  
"I won't send it if you come home with a giant tub of neapolitan ice cream and the groceries,"  
"But-!"  
"I'm gonna send it.....You've been skipping out on errands for WEEKS, and you know it!"  
"This isn't how you get me to do stuff!"  
"ACTUALLY IT IS!"  
"HOW?!"  
"NO OTHER METHOD WORKS,"  
"THIS IS JUST SO YOU CAN GET ICE CREAM OFF OF ME, ISN'T IT,"  
"What? NO. I would never-"  
"Knew it,"  
I placed my hand on my chest, having walked back over to Mirror and the confused group of men. The red hoodie guy clearly recognized me, but once he saw I was after Mirror he was probably intrigued. "Okay, how about this; The groceries get delivered, you bring ice cream, we eat all of it, you spill the details,"  
She blushed. "WHAT?! NO!"  
I pulled out my phone, "I can just send your dad this then......."  
She sighed. "Fine. I'm guessing you want the really big one?" I nod. "Tillamook?" I nod again. "Neapolitan?" I nod even harder.  
She clutched onto the ginger guy's arm. "This is Matt, that's Tord," She pointed at Red hoodie. "That's Tom," She pointed at Blue. "And that's Edd. He likes Coca Cola, puns, fun, and he's-"  
"No," I deadpan. "Stop trying to set me up with so many people I've never even met before. I wave at all of the people in the group before sticking my tongue out at Mirror.  
Edd's Pov;  
I turned to Mirror as the mystery guy walked away. "Who's that, and why were you trying to set us up?" She grinned.  
"That's my friend Cola. He's Bi, funny, a klutz, loves puns, and also VERY single," She nudged me. "He's also good in bed," She whispered. My face turned red.  
"WHY DID YOU TELL ME THIS?!"  
"Because!"  
I watched him disappear into the crowd.  
Cola's Pov;

I felt eyes on my back as I left the group and melted back into the crowd. I wandered around more, and then that guy Mirror introduced as Edd came running up to me.  
I turned to look up at him, his 6 foot 3 towering over my five two. "Yes?" I asked.  
"Do...Do you maybe want to hang out sometime?"  
I was taken aback. "H-hang? Uh....Sure, I guess...."  
He handed me a card with a cheeky smile before running off to rejoin the group. I turned over the card and read it;  
'Edd Goldsmith  
Animator/Artist/Adventurer  
Cola, Call me! My number is (XXX)-XXX-XXXX  
I smiled, pocketing the card. I probably wouldn't see him too soon. If ever again.  
I walked out of the convention with my bag of merchandise eating a popsicle and walked home, likely never to see this 'Edd Goldsmith' ever again.  
1 month later....  
I sat in my office typing away, compiling data on some random stranger when all of a sudden my phone buzzes.

(XXX)-XXX-XXXX

???: Hey, Is this Cola?😅

Me: Who Is this?

???: It's me, Edd? From the convention a month ago?

Me:How the hell did you get my number?

???: Mirror asked if you'd texted me, and gave it to me.

Me: That IDIOT!😡

???: What's wrong? I asked her for it!

Me:The problem is that she gave it without my permission!

???: It didn't seem as though you'd call first willingly...

Me: .....What do you want?

???: Can we hang out sometime?

Me: Why.

???: Because!

Me:No

???: Why?

Me: I'm Busy

???: That's not what Mirror said.....🤨

Me: Well Mirrors a dumb floozy idiot.

???: Hey! Don't call her that!😫

Me: What are you gonna do, hold me down until I say sorry?

???: ........

Me: You would wouldn't you.

???: It's not nice to call her that! Say sorry!

Me: Sorry, apology isn't exactly my thing. Especially to mirror

???: I will make you!

Me: Kinky~😝

???: What? I didn't mean it like that!

Me: Sure~~~~~~~😝

???: GEEZ what'll make you say sorry?

Me: 5 gallons of Neapolitan ice cream, root beer, and a movie night.

???: That was quick  
???: Also I'll see what I can do  
???: Is that a date?

Me: What?! No, it's not a date!😡

???: What if i brought some over and we hung out together?

Me: .....  
Me: .......Thursday, 7pm. I'll have the entire house to myself, so we can raid everyone else's snacks.

???: See you in two days!

Me: Make that ice cream Tillamook and I will say sorry for anything I do to upset anyone for a WEEK.

???: That's tempting  
???: Any chance I could get another movie night??

Me: If this one goes well, yes. If not, BYE BYE BYE

???: Was that just....An N'SYNC reference?

Me: no Wym Course not THE HELL YOU TALKING ABOUT?! 😫

???: cute  
???: See you in 2 days.  
???: Also, stop cussing.

Me: No

???: Can I have your address?

Me: Yeah......4269, Westmeister Avenue, Tall blue house with the giant garden in the front and back. Hard to miss

???: See ya then!

I put down my phone after saving the contact under 'Edd The Annoying' and got back to work. To be honest, I was excited.

2 days later..... Everyone was gone. Mirror was on a date, Pepsi and Fanta went Bowling, Mari went clubbing.......The house was clean (we'd just binge cleaned it,), I'd hidden my medicine, set up my movie palace in my room, now all that's left was my ice cream delivery boy. I chuckled. 'That fool! Little does he know I will be ghosting him unless I want ice cream! HAHAHAHAH!'

/Brrrrrriiiiiiiinggggggg/

Shit. He's here. I rushed to the door, slamming it open and pulling Edd inside.

"MOVIES AND SNACKS LETS GO YOU GOT 10 MINUTES TO CHOOSE YOUR POISONS," He chuckled and I gave him a long hard look. He was wearing a green hoodie, like last time, however this one was obviously new, and his hair was neatly combed instead of the unruly soft mop it had been a month ago. In his arms was 5 gallon tub of neapolitan ice cream and 2 2 liter bottles. One with root beer, another with cola. He had a light blush on his face, so I took the weight from his arms and went up to him, feeling his forehead. He wasn't burning. "Why so nervous?"

"Oh! Well, I, Uh......." He cleared his throat. "I'm glad you let me come over,"

I smiled snarkily. "That all?"

He jolted. "Y-yes!"

I shrugged and grabbed some chips,salsa, spoons, napkins, and my phone, motioning for him to follow me up the stairs.   
We went up, and he opened my door for me, and there was my movie night palace. Set up every other saturday for me, and mostly me. I'd never brought someone in when it was in it's full glory. So.....Why this guy? I glanced over, clearing my throat. "Welcome to my Palace. Lets set up," I scuttled over to the inside and middle of the palace tent, placing the chips and salsa on the table. The large TV stood proud and tall in front of the table on a dresser while a whole selection of bean bags and blankets and pillows made a nest in front of the table. The nest dipped low in front of the table, making snacks easily accessible. My Bed was also in my palace, looking comfortable as ever, the only change necessary if I were to migrate being a small turn of the screen. In reality, only a couple square feet of my room had avoided being transformed into my palace. Once we finished setting up, I launched myself into the nest, grabbed the remote, and turned the TV on, perusing through my selection of movies. "What to watch, what to watch....." I murmured. "Edd! You're my guest, what do you want to watch?"

He snapped to attention. "Um.....How about Insane Zombie Pirates From Space 13?"

I grimaced, and found it. 'Damn it, this is the scariest one out of all of them. I couldn't watch this one alone,' I thought as I settled in. He had a small smirk when he saw my face but it was only there for a second as he climbed in, his large body taking up much of my nest. I grumbled as I dimmed the lights, stuffing some ice cream in my face as the opening scene played. The opening scene isn't all that bad save for one minute which terrifies me to no end. Sad thing is, this was really something that just shook me, hence why I had to have company, like my stuffed animal. When the guy came on and the zombie pirate shot him with this ray gun, he just started oozing pus and tentacles and I squeezed my eyes shut, leaning into the nearest comfortable thing, which was Edd. I felt a hand on my back and a small whisper of, "Are you scared?" I (Being a prideful little shit.) Shook my head and mumbled, "No......Just really grossed out," Which was partially true.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add smut to this collection? It'll change the rating, but should I?  
> I TRIED GETTING RID OF THAT BLOCK OF TEXT, IT DOESN'T SHOW UP THAT WAY WHEN I'M EDITING ARGH I'M SORRY


	8. Home is Where You Are, Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So this is part 2, uh..................................Imma add smut to this work later on, i think.  
> Why?  
> SELF INDULGENCE.

After the movie:  
I opened my eyes and glanced around blearily. The Ice cream was half eaten, chips almost untouched, soda almost gone, and the film was over. I was snuggled into Edd's chest and he was still dead asleep with his heavy arms wrapped around me. I glanced around and reached for my phone, which thankfully just within my reach and unlocked it. It was 10:43, So I guess I was asleep for about an hour and a half. I glanced at all my social media apps and my eyes widened at the vast number of notifications I had.  
I checked my messages first.  
Fanta: Bro, We won't be able to make it home. Maybe not for a while  
Fanta: we got snowed in.  
Fanta: i know its ur movie night so ur safe and warm  
Fanta: Holy shit Mirror texted me that you have a guy over.  
Fanta: WTF  
Fanta: YOU NEVER INVITE PEOPLE OVER  
Fanta: MUCH LESS ALLOW THEM IN UR ROOM  
Fanta: OOOOOOOOOH  
Fanta: Mirror said it was a date, is that tru?!  
Fanta: Cola?  
That last message was sent 2 minutes ago. I sighed and typed an answer.  
Me: Chill, he's just some guy Mirror introduced me to, gave my number, and now we're hanging out. I guess we fell asleep because I didn't know it was snowing. No, I have no clue why I invited him over, I just did. How bad is it, where you are?  
Fanta: OMG YOURE ALIVE  
Fanta: It's pretty bad  
Fanta: There's like 6 feet of snow here  
Me: since when?! it was nice and sunny at 7!  
Fanta: Yeah, it started snowing like a bitch around 730  
Me: What....The actual........Fuck  
Fanta: Did u look outside?  
Me: No, Can't.  
Fanta: Why?  
Me: Edd's arm is heavy and I'm warm and comfortable  
Fanta: 😏  
Me: Oh shut up  
Me: We fell asleep during ZPFS 13  
Fanta: Can you walk?  
Me: I cant get up this guy is GINORMOUS  
Me: He's a foot taller! AT LEAST  
Me: AND HE'S HEAVY  
Me: HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSeD TO GET UP?!  
Fanta: Geez. Alright  
Fanta: Better message everyone else. They're worried sick.  
Me: I'll use the group chat  
Fanta: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT  
Me: What?  
Fanta: THIS GUY MUST HAVE FUCKED YOU A NEW PERSONALITY  
Fanta: YOU NEVER USE IT  
Me: WTF, NO. WE DIDN'T FUCK  
Me: I'M NOT THAT THIRSTY  
I closed that conversation, and opened the group chat.  
Fanta: Guys, Cola is coming on  
Pepsi: yeah right  
Mirror: He never does  
Mari: Liar  
Fanta: It's true!  
Fanta: Cola I know you're reading this, get up from that guy's arms and answer  
Mirror: Wait did Cola say some thing about a guy? GASP. IS IT EDD?!  
Cola: Guys, I'm right here.  
Fanta: SEE, I TOLD YOU  
Fanta: And yes mirror, the name cola gave me, was edd.  
Mirror: YEEEEESSSSSSSSS AH! I'm stuck here at Matt's place, And Edd's not here  
Mirror: We were wondering where he was  
Me: Ugh. Of course. How much snow where you are?  
Me: I physically cannot get up  
Me: He won't wake up  
Me: Goddamnit  
Me: This may take a while  
Me: Be back soon  
Me: Gotta get this guy's arm off me  
Me: HOW IS HE SO HEAVY  
Me: NOBODY SHOULD BE THIS HEAVYenndcqnb3;jckfrvcjkera;ws  
I tossed my phone to the side and got to work on moving the giant arm around my waist up and off of me.  
Easier said than done.

I gently pushed his head up, off of mine and attempted to push myself from off of his chest.  
He started to stir and I just poked his face as I shook him.  
"Hghhhhhh wazz happening?"  
"We fell asleep, and everyone said something about snow,"  
"Snow? That wasn't in the forecast...." He mumbled, slowly waking up, not really caring about the fact I was trapped under his arm.  
"Yeah, It wasn't. Now can you move your arm? I'd like to get up please,"  
He suddenly snapped to reality and he was sitting up in an instant. "AH! I-I'm sorry!"  
"It's ok," I chuckled, sitting up as well, stretching my back. "Your arm is just really heavy and I'm super lazy," I got up and walked towards the window, pulling back the curtains. "Edd....You should.....Take a look at this," I heard a shuffling and felt his body heat from behind me as he looked outside.  
"What is-" He paused. "Oh. I can't go home,"  
I shook my head. "Guess not," I grabbed my phone once more, only to be welcomed by a really loud ringtone.  
I quickly answered "Yes?"  
"COLA!!!! PUT THIS ON SPEAKER," I heard Mirror's shrill voice shout. I complied.  
"Alright, alright, geez. What's so important you had to call me?" I said holding my phone far from my face.  
"It's gonna be this snowy for like.....A week,"  
"Ok....." I replied. "And,"  
"You and Edd are stuck together. Sorry!"  
A moment of silence as the words clicked in our brains.  
"What?! But....What about my work?! Edd's?!" I shouted.  
"You know that backpack Edd brought?" I nodded. "He brings it everywhere," I glanced at Edd. "He can work from the house,"  
I sighed. "Alright, Anything else I should know?"  
"I have like 30 boxes of condo-"  
"Not needed," I interrupted.  
"Oh, you want to go-"  
"No,"  
"You have-"  
"That won't be happening,"  
"Aww, No fun!"  
"I also disabled the cameras you put in my room,"  
"WHAT?! WHEN?!"  
"Ages ago," I hung up, and glanced at Edd who's face was a cherry. "What's wrong?"  
"I-is Mirror trying to...." He trailed off.  
"Yeah, she's been trying to get me with someone for years. I usually don't get a good feeling about them, do some research, find out I was right, tip off the police or whoever, live life, Mirror brings another person....The cycle continues," I smiled. "When she said she was with Matt, I got a pretty good feeling about them being together, did research, and VOILA, I found he was pretty ok,"  
"What about me?" He pointed shyly at himself, "Did I raise any red flags?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Wait wha-"  
"You're clearly not as innocent as you seem Mr. Zombie Apocalypse,"  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"  
"What I said,"  
He huffed and sat back down in the nest. "What now?"  
I shrugged. "We continue living until the snow's stopped and the roads are clear, then we let you go home,"  
"Can we hang out again?"  
"We'll see after this week,"  
The week passed by quickly, and then, the snow just stopped and they finally cleared the roads. Edd went home, and before he left asked if we could hang out again. I smiled and agreed, suggesting we go to an arcade next time. He grinned, and said, "great! I'll pick you up!" before running off.  
When he left, I was surprisingly sad to see him go, and when I went back to my room, I got a text from Edd, saying;

Edd: So....Was this a sleepover?

I chuckled and hastily replied.

Me: Of course you dum dum!  
Me: I bet we could've gone on a sappy date and you would STILL have asked if it was a date

Edd: Yeah i guess so  
Edd: So......

Me: ?

Edd: When should I pick you up?

Me: Uh.......  
Me: When are you available?

Edd: Pretty much whenever

Me: Same  
Me: I don't have any meetups scheduled

Edd: haha

Me: Without my friends. I would have been transformed into a crab

Edd: Why a crab

Me: Because

Edd: WhY a CrAb???

Me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDU_Txk06tM  
Me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vk2A1A8zqe8  
Me: THEY'RE BEAUTIFUL

Edd: Strangely, I regret nothing  
Edd: WHAT dId I JuSt WaTcH

Me: The meaning of life

Edd: THIS IS SO PURE

Me: Now this is the internet I signed up for  
Me: Also aren't you walking home?

Edd: Uh....I somehow managed to get here in like 5 minutes  
Edd: I could've sworn I live 30 away

Me: o well

Edd: eh

Me: So how about Saturday?

Edd: Cola used Subject change!  
Edd: It's effective  
Edd: Also yes

Me: Great!  
Me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7TbfpPUTtw  
Me: Sorry i had to

Edd: MY HEART

Me: anyway, its thursday, so...saturday?  
  
Edd: yeah saturday sounds good to me.  
  
Me: see you then  
  
Edd: yeah  
I clicked out of the chat and checked my emails, still sitting in front of the door, redistributing assignments to my underlings (friends who i got promoted over) until one caught my eye.  
'to: silverreadsagency_rue@gmail.com  
From: redlegacy@gmail.com  
Subject: hello again  
Hello again.  
As i said last last time, i wish to contract your services once more. I would like to request that red be the one to deliver and research, as we know eachother personally.  
I would like you to look into several people this time, my previous experience with your 'research' uncovered some facts about my colleague that I hadn't found.

I'd like you to....'  
And it went into a bunch of names of politicians, random folks, an arms dealer I've researched before......  
Yeah.  
EASY.  
So I slipped into a routine and waited for Saturday to come.

It came too soon.  
I woke that morning, tired, took a shower, and got dressed. At noon, a knock was heard throughout the house.  
I fell, I slipped, and spilled my morning coffee.  
Then proceeded to almost yell at whoever was at the door, only to be engulfed by the now familiar arms and chest of Edd.  
I whacked his arm, shouting "YOU MADE ME DROP MY FRIGGIN COFFEE HOW COULD YOU YOU MONSTER," into his chest.  
Yeah, safe to say that I was mad.  
Now, the 'date' itself was fine. Hell, it was pretty nondescript.  
It was a month after we hung out that he asked me out on a proper date.  
"Hey....Cola?"  
"Yeah Edd"  
"Um...I've liked you for a while...."  
"I like you too!"  
"R-really? Wanna....go on a date?"  
"Sure why not?"  
And that went well.  
Dinner and a movie, stargazing.....single kiss....  
That went on for about 5 months, every time our kisses getting more hated and his eyes seemingly shining with a fiery passion beneath that softness.  
So, 6 and a half months after our first date, he brought me over, and this time, we had something we needed to talk about.  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I just did this.  
> Humanoid soda and edd.  
> Just..............  
> Yeah what has my life come to


	9. Home is Where You Are, Part 3 (WARNING, SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> niiiice  
> never actually written smut before.  
> i tried.

Cola's Pov:

Edd and I have been properly dating for about...6 and a half months. And if I'm being honest, my feelings for him have only gotten stronger.

His smile, his hair, his eyes....It all seems so perfect. He's the perfect person.

And if I'm being honest....I don't want this to end. Ever.

So tonight I'm going to see if he wants to take the next step in our relationship.

God I'm terrified.

Edd's Pov:

6 and a half months. That's how long we've been together. As an official couple.

A couple that holds hands, kisses, goes on dates....

I don't like him anymore.

No, I'm past the point of no return.

I have fallen in love with him, and there's no way I can get up. I don't want to.

I want to hold him tighter than anyone else has, be his support during trying times. I want to stay together,

And I'm ready to take a step forward with him. Hell, I've  _been_ ready since the moment I met him.

I just hope he feels the same.

Cola's Pov:

Tonight's date was as awkward and fun as our first date. And at the end of the night, Edd asked me to come home with him.

At first I couldn't believe it, but I regained my senses and agreed.

So here we are.

Standing awkwardly in the living room of an empty house.

Avoiding each other's eyes.

"So..." Edd began. "I uh....Well," He cleared his throat, standing up a bit straighter as he turned his bright red face to me. "Cola, we've been together for half a year already," He paused taking my hands into his. I felt myself leaning forward into him. "And it's been some of the best time I've spent with someone. And I only want to stay together longer," He took a deep breath, his face flushing even more. "A-and I'd like to take this r-r-relationship a s-step f-f-farther...." He trailed off, unable to meet my eyes. 'And I've fallen in love with you..." He mumbled.

I smirked, pulling myself up against him so we were chest to chest. I could feel his heart pounding erratically and I knew mine was doing the same. "Edd¬ Are you saying what I think you are?" I managed to purr, locking eyes with him. I felt my face flush into a harsh red. "Because if so, then I...." I cleared my throat, stepping back, slipping my hands from his in favor of cupping his face in my hands and guiding his gaze to meet mine. "Edd, when we first met, I didn't think I'd ever meet you again. And when we hung out for the first time during a blizzard, I thought you'd never ask me out and I would be content with just being friends," I paused, taking a breath and choosing my words carefully. "Now that we're together, I have found this not to be the case. The more time we spend together, the more intimate we get, I find myself wanting more. More of you, more of your time. And, at first that was scary," I took a breath, feeling confident to continue. He hadn't looked away, and looked at me expectantly, as though he couldn't live without hearing my next words. "Now it's not scary anymore. It's thrilling and I've found that I've fallen head over heels for you. I want to spend as long as possible with you,and....I'd like to take another step forward with you too." I finished, feeling out of breath. 'And hopefully one day we'll take even more steps together,' I thought, not wishing to jinx it.

I felt Edd's large hands find my sides as he leaned down, touching our foreheads together. "You have no idea how happy you make me, how much I love you," He whispered, gazing into my eyes.

I smirked, feeling a shiver go down my spine at his proximity. "N-no..." I said, cautiously, testing the waters. "But maybe.....You could show me?" I asked softly.

I saw his eyes darken at my words,his gentle grip on my hips becoming a tight squeeze. "You sure?" He whispered. "I don't want to hurt you,"

I looked him in the eyes, feeling my entire body's tempurature go up. "Yes, I'm positive," I kiss his nose. "I love you,"

As soon as I said I love you, he pulled me close, one hand on my waist while another came up to cup my cheek. He brought his lips to mine, just barely brushing them with his own. "I love you too," He whispered, before pressing his soft lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as our small gentle kisses became a deeper, hungrier battle for dominance. I could feel my feet start lifting off the ground.

Slowly, and all too soon, we pulled apart for air, something I'd never despised until this moment, and gazed into his eyes, before smirking, and opening my mouth.

Edd's Pov:

"How about we go some where more...Comfortable?" Cola smirked, the single light from the kitchen and the moonlight from the window clashing on his face and making him seem to glow.

I nodded wordlessly, and took his hand, leading him down the darkened hall to my bedroom.

He opened the door and led me in like a dog on a leash. I kicked the door closed as I stumbled in, entranced by his beauty.

He sat on the edge of the bed and spread his arms invitingly as though he was asking for a hug. But his eyes told another story. "Come and get me,  _Edd_ ¬" He whispered.

I nodded, my throat feeling dry as I stiffly walked to him and set my hands on either side if his hips. "Is this okay?" I ask, straining not to continue. Without a word, he nods and pulls me into another kiss, giving me all the confirmation I need.

As we make out, I gently lay him on the bed below me and clamber on top of him, his legs on either side of me and pressing into my sides.

I sit up, and take off my sweater slowly. My hands are shaking and when it's off I fling it to the floor, to be ignored until tomorrow.  
As I was taking off my sweater, Cola took the time to do the same, revealing a slim black tank top that hugs his waist and hips nicely. He smirks as his gaze roams my body hungrily. ."Like what you see?" I grin.

"Oh, very much so," He chuckles. "Now....Can we get back to undressing?" He whines, sitting up and pressing himself against me.

I nod quietly, and reach down to his hips, finding the hem of the tank top and slide it up. He raises his arms and wiggles out of the shirt. Once it was off, I threw it behind me.

We continued like this for a few minutes, quietly taking turns undressing one another with a smile playing on our lips, until we were both sitting naked on the bed, our clothes discarded and forgotten on the floor as we stared at each other, unsure of what was next.

Then Cola finally spoke up. "Um...So....Got a drawer?"

I nodded and reached into the nightstand's drawer, pulling out a small bottle and a condom. Cola nodded with a smile and lay back down with his knees up.

I glanced down at both of our, so far ignored, arousal, and then looked to Cola. "Again, are you sure?"

Cola laughed. " Edd, I've been waiting ages. I'm sure honey," I nodded and opened the small bottle, squirting a little bit onto my hand and coating myself with it.

Cola's Pov:

I laid there on the bed with my head propped on a pillow watching him as he prepared himself.

He rubbed lube all the way up and down his sizable shaft, before opening the condom and gingerly slipping it on.

Then he turned his gaze on me.

Slowly, he smirked and coated his hand with the lube and reached down to my ass.

He rubbed soothing circles on the inside of my thigh with his dry hand as he slowly coated my entrance with lube, slowly easing his finger inside of me.

I felt a light stinging sensation as he entered his finger into me, but that quickly gave way to pleasure as he eased me open. I sighed in contentment as he fell into a steady rhythm.

I squeaked as he slowly added a second finger, but quickly lost myself in the gentle rhythm of pleasure as he massaged me open.

I moaned as he spread his fingers, and only grew louder as he explored my insides.

Then all of a sudden, i felt empty.

I whimpered, but then I felt a moist warmth prodding at my now empty entrance, and I smirked.

I gently pushed against it as Edd leaned down over me, one hand beside my shoulder and another guiding himself in, moaning quietly as I felt the tip enter me.

Slowly and gently, I felt the man I love go deeper inside of me, drawing out louder and more breathless moans and mewls from my mouth. "Edd...." I whispered, wrapping my hands around him. "More....Please," I moaned desperate.

He smiled, and obliged, guiding himself the rest of the way in. I sighed, content, and laid back to relax, signalling that he could move.

Seeming to have gotten  the hint, he gently pulled out slightly, before giving an experimental thrust.

I gasped at the sudden pressure, and he sat  up, gently grabbing my hips and holding them still as he began thrusting himself in and out, building a steady rhythm and groaning with every push.

As he continues, he gets more confident, thrusting harder and deeper at times and making me dissolve into a mess of breathy moans, sighs, and quiet whispers of his name.

He rocks himself in and out for what seems like hours, and I feel wave after wave of pleasure wash over me.

I feel a heat growing in my arousal, almost unbearable and only growing more as Edd's thrusts become more desperate. "E-Edd!" I manage to say.

"Yeah love?" He asks me tenderly, out of breath and sweaty.

"I'm close..." I mumble. He nods. "Me too,"

After what feels like ages, we feel an explosion of pleasure as we each orgasm, slowly riding it out.

He pulls out, exhausted, and removes the condom, tying it up and dropping it in the trash.

He grabs a towel, and gently wipes us off before discarding that as well and laying beside me.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too," I reply.

And we fell asleep curled in each other's arms.

Of course, in the morning we got asked all sorts of questions and thoroughly interrogated.

Much to both our embarrassment, our friends had hidden about 6 cameras in his room, and I hadn't noticed, so it was an awkward month and a half after that.

And now, 4 years later, I'm sitting here reminiscing of the beginning of our relationship while my fiance lays beside me, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Home is where you are, sweetheart," I whisper, kissing his forheaad.

"Well then I hope I never leave," I hear his tired voice pipe up.

I meet his eyes and smile.

Love is amazing.

I'm glad I gave it a chance.


End file.
